


The Fate of the Bottle

by moonlightkisses



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), Kiaras Ex Is An Ass, Kook!Kiara, Kooks vs Pogues, Midsummer, Pogue!JJ, Sarah Cameron is the Definition of SMOL, Spin the Bottle, This is Super Shitty IK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightkisses/pseuds/moonlightkisses
Summary: Kiara hates Midsummers. She hates the clothes and the jewelry but mostly the people. But it was her life, no matter how much she hated it, the flower crowns and the blistering heels were her destiny. This year was no different, her parents were deaf to her complaints and her ex was blind to her disgust in him. Although this summer was the summer JJ Maybank worked the party and the night ended with a game of spin the bottle.ORKiara was Kook who lived solely on the grounds of Figure 8. She never strayed close to The Cut and only vaguely knew the bruised blonde who served drinks at Midsummers. She was best friends with Sarah Cameron and had an ex named Mason Brown who never learned the meaning of the word no.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203
Collections: JJ x Kiara





	The Fate of the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really rough shit and its not my best work but I do kinda like it. It was super fun for me to write as this is my first time writing for another fandom. JJ and Kiara really fucking hooked me so much they cured my writers block. This is also the fastest Ive ever written a story making it the simplest and shortest of my works. Also my ass is the only one who has read this cause I'm scared of others reading my work so yeah its not edited but I tired my best hehe
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy my wittle one shot. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments always keep me going. 
> 
> love,  
> char

The flowers were woven perfectly into a crown that she bore on her soft brown curls, and yet they itched her scalp. The fairy lights hanging high above were arranged into pretty patterns, and yet the absurd amount of lighting made her head pulse. The people surrounding her wore shining smiles complimented with kind words, and yet they were all liars. She hated it here mostly because the crowding conversations, the same ones her parents made her join, always seemed to completely drown the sounds of the ocean crashing against the sand. Kiara never wanted to go to Midsummer for she never found the appeal of heavy jewelry and heels that made her feet ache, and yet here she was staring out at the horizon, that could no longer be seen in the dark of the night, trapped in a conversation she faded from a long time ago. 

“Kiekie!” Her jaw clenched at the name and tightened at the sound of that voice that called for her attention. The dark brown captured in her eyes rolled before she turned, her lips folding into a deep frown at the sight. 

“You know I hate when you call me that,” her tone was sharp as glass and heavy with the fury that was building in her chest. 

“Come on, Babe,” his chapped lips lifted into a chilling smirk before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, it tugged hard on her curls with its weight. “You know you love it,” the stench of alcohol was strong as his nose brushed the curve of her ear. 

“Get off me, Mason.” She recoiled at his touch, throwing her head to the side and consequently exposing more of her neck to him. 

He dove to the clutter of freckles littering her dark skin. He pushed harder against her. His nose buried in her hair, his lips against her ear, “oh now you want me to get off you.” He scoffed, “that’s real funny, KieKie”, she felt the stretch of his smirk against her cheek. 

“I said,” She turned in his grasp, “get,” her palm lifted to his chest, “off,” and with all force she could muster, “me,” she pushed. He stumbled hard into the person behind him, nearly knocking the glass right out of their hand. Mason was beautiful, he was compelling and enchanting. He was clean, proper and rich. He was a Kook, bred to master the game of masks and if anybody was the victor of that game it was Mason Brown. It was almost an art how quickly he could change, how easily his viperous green eyes turned electric and his snarl formed a near apologetic smile. He slipped a series of fabricated words that sounded pretty coming from his perfect lips before he caught her stare once more. 

He slowly raked his gaze along the curves of her dress. Her gut twisted at the action, her fingers subconsciously pulling the tight fabric away from her skin, as his tongue swept his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth as his teeth gently nibbled at it before releasing it with a sly smirk. She shuddered, her body suddenly cold, exposed in the thin dress that itched at her skin, skin she no longer felt belonged to her. And suddenly he was beside her once more with his hand grazing the small of her back but she felt it, the harsh touch that made her breath shake, in her nerve in her body. “Don’t you forget your place in this world, Kiara.” He turned so he now faced her, hands sliding to her forearms, a seemingly innocent act to an outsider eye. “You may have the money of a Kook but you belong in The Cut. You made a mistake breaking up with me. You need me to survive in this world. So smile,” Mason’s fingers stroked her cheek, “and watch how you treat me.” The rough calluses of his skin brushed the gloss of her lips. 

Kiara pulled back from his touch, her heart pounded hard against her rib cage as it frantically tried to escape its chamber. Her stomach was knotted and heavy with champagne that suddenly made her sick. She hated how weak he made her, how easily he could tear her vocal cords and curse her to a pathetic silence. But while her body was paralyzed, a fire was burning hot in her chest. One that fueled her with just enough strength to pull from his grip completely and push past him.

Her heels moved fast along the hardwood, her mind blind to everyone around her for all she could think of was the need to escape and amidst her hurry she collided with another. “Fuck!” The harsh curse was thrown into the air along with a tray and several drinks, the sound of the glass shattering chilled her bones. 

“Shit, I’m s-”

“Are you blind?” The boy rose to his full height, his blonde hair falling from his features to reveal his olive skin stained a dark purple. The bruises, accompanied by a few small cuts, littered the left side of his face. Her jaw fell agape at the sight before clenching at his following words, “watch where you’re going next time, princess.” 

“Excuse me, I don’t know who you think you are,” her gaze involuntarily fell to the name pinned to his uniform, the black letters _JJ_ were bolded and pronounced on the white tag, “but I was going to apologize before you very rudely cut me off.” 

“Oh I’m sorry.” He placed his hand mockingly against his chest, his fingers brushing his slightly uneven bow tie, “did I hurt your feelings, Kook?” 

Kiara released a harsh scoff. “Oh that’s what this is about? You're an insecure Pogue at a party for Kooks. Would you just grow up already? It doesn’t mean anything.” She shook her head, her curls dancing with her long gold earrings at the movement. 

It was his turn to scoff, the cut upon his lip pulling at the movement. “Easy for you to say when you’re the one on the top of the food chain,” his blue eyes hardened to resemble the color of dusk as he spoke. He balled one of his fists, clenching it, as his other hand picked up the tray. And with only a few simple words, his shoulder brushed against her before he disappeared into the sea of people, “come live a day in The Cut, Kie, and then you’ll understand.” He had abandoned the broken glass that lay untouched along the hardwood, shards scattered at the feet of her silver heels. She felt a small headache form as she racked her brain, searching for any familiarity of the boy, till flashes of the bone yard flooded her mind. The memory was hazed and laid in fragments: a slowly dying joint passed between two people, her shoes as she stood on the top of the lifeguard tower, a hand cluttered in rings, a swim in the bitter cold ocean, a pair of lips calling the name “Kie”. His nickname for her replayed in her head, his gravelly voice was a record that bounced around the walls of her mind. It sounded so close to the name Mason called her, only a slight difference without those extra two letters and yet, to her great dismay, she liked it. Or maybe, somewhere deep down, she just liked the way it sounded against his tongue. 

A deep, audible exhale escaped her nose as she tried desperately to put out the fire in her chest. It had grown stronger and harsher by the interaction with the boy. Her shaky hands smoothed the fabric of her dress as if to release the building energy in her body. Her gaze tore to the ocean once more. The sand was only five feet and two bodyguards away. She looked for any sight of her parents, her stare frantically searching the people closest to her. It would be simple, easy, for her to just leave now. It would only take one swift movement to pull the heels from her feet and bolt to the sand. And she would have. Her fingers inched closer to the strap secured around her ankle, her curls fell across her vision, and the crown upon her head slightly slipped when a warm touch grazed her forearm. 

Sarah Cameron. Of course. Her eyes were bright as always, her lips stretching into an effortlessly pure grin. The freckles adoring her sun kissed skin were pronounced under the fairy lights. The reflection of the shining moon could almost be seen in her rich brown iries. “Hey,” her fingers subconsciously tapped to the beat of the song as a bubble of laughter escaped her. At the melody of her best friend’s giggle, the one true familiarity Kiara had always clung to, she began to feel the tightness in her chest fade as if it were a knot being untied. 

“Hi,” a beam of her own slipped across her features. Her cheeks lifted, smile creases formed. In another life with another universe, one with different domino effects, somehow Kiara knew the girl staring back at her would be the one she loved. But it was this life with this universe and the dominos were rearranged to fall to a different sequence. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” her head cocked to the side, pieces of her blonde hair falling from behind her ear, as her graze bounced to Kiara’s still slowly stretching fingers. “You’re a hard girl to find, Carrera, but not that hard. I knew it was only a matter of time before you’d tried to run.” Her arms folded across her white dress despite her spreading smirk. 

“Um-I… no,” she felt her fingers relax and her back stand to its full height. “I was just headed to the um-” she recognized the glint shining back at her in the girl's eyes. It was colored mischievous and only ever surfaced seconds before something bad happened, or, in other words, Sarah forced Kiara to socialize. “-powderoom-bathroom, I’m going to the bathroom.” She turned on her heel, only spinning half way before the pink manicure gripped her hand. 

“You’re funny,” Sarah laughed, “you’re coming with me.” Kiara nearly stumbled at the force of her tug, the toe of her shoes smacking subtle contact with the wood. Bubbles erupted in Sarah’s chest at the look on Kiara’s face, one that was stretched with fear. Her mouth was pulled tight, drooping slowly into a lipped pout, as her eyebrows scrunched. “Oh stop whining, you’ll have fun I promise!” 

“You have the worst definition of fun.” 

Sarah only shot her a slight heated gaze before releasing her grip. They had stumbled upon their destination by the looks of her best friend’s tapping feet. A grimace overtook her features as her dark brown eyes danced across every surface. Booze. Drugs. Sex. The air that plagued the small room was dense as if the smoke and sweat was clinging to every pore that laid along her dark skin. Sarah slipped her arm into hers, the anchor that grounded her, before tugging her to a group sat against the back wall, almost hidden under the clouds of smoke. 

“Sarah, you made it!” A boy Kiara vaguely recognized pulled the blonde into a quick side embrace. His glassily gaze connected with Kiara’s for only a blink, his smile slightly shrinking, before he reached for a near empty beer bottle. 

“Of course I did, Topper,” her soft tone made Kiara glance at the slight blush adoring her friend’s cheeks. Said boy licked his liquor stained lips as he set his dry bottle down. Sarah’s eyelashes fluttered a beat before she guided them to sit upon the leather couch aligned to the open, empty door frame. “So, what were you guys doing?” The blonde leaned forward, her hands folded along the hem of her dress, as she spoke to the drunk grin across from her. 

“Well we were actually just about to start a game before you came,” Topper’s voice fought against the music. Kiara noticed how expressive he was as he spoke. His eyebrows danced, veins in his neck pronounced, and his hands flew through the air. 

“Oh really?” The glint shone brighter and Kiara’s arm twitched to be released from its hold. “What game?” 

“Spin the bottle, actually.” The voice that spoke hadn’t belonged to the blonde but rather his black haired friend as he stumbled closer to the group. “We were feeling a little nostalgic.” His green eyes bore into Kiara and the fire tempted to rise from its ashes. 

“Mason.” Kiara felt Sarah’s hold tightened as her smile faded fast. 

“Kiekie, so nice of you to finally join us!” The smirk that overcame his features reached from ear to ear. His arms stretched out wide as he spoke, his eyes no longer sticking to her but gliding lazily over the surrounding faces. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sarah’s lashes fluttered as her eyes rolled back into her head. “I don’t want to spread my evening with this asshole, Kiara, let’s go,” the pink manicure was back in her grasp as Sarah began to rise. 

“No, Cameron, you’re playing.” It was a demand as he shook Topper’s empty bottle in his hand. 

“Come on, man-” his friend released a strained laugh. 

“Topper, no,” Mason placed the bottle on the table, the sound of the contact had been lost to the void as the music grew louder, before pulling a set of chairs over. He then stood before his friend, the height difference noticeable as Mason looked down, “they come-,” his fingers secured a hold on the boy's shoulder, digging into the muscle as he pushed him down into the cushion, “-they play.” His gaze strayed back to the girls, holding their stare as he sat, his jaw only relaxing at the sight of them resuming their positions against the leather. 

A circle Kiara hadn’t noticed before had surrounded the small and feeble table; the same one she almost swore twelve year old Sarah and her played goldfish on all those summers ago. The faces beside her were recognizable, Mason and Topper were her imitate across, but only vaguely familiar. They were the people of the background, the ones she passed in the halls but never fully stopped to look at. “I say,” a pause followed his words as a cloud of smoke desperately fled through Mason’s agape lips, “Kiara goes first.” 

“Come on,  _ Babe _ ,” her tone bit at the nickname, “you know I don’t like to ever be the one to start.” A tight grin pulled along her lips, one that never reached the fullness of her cheeks. Her lashes bat to him mockingly, the rich chocolate of her iries now shaded to match the color of the bleak night sky. 

“That’s right, you were always the one who finished.” The heat of his stare traveled to her chest, his eyes greedily noticing her necklaces fall beneath the silk of her dress, as his tongue poked at the corner of his lips. 

“Please,” she stood straighter, “you flatter yourself too much. Seriously twenty seconds is not that long.” She played with the stray strands of her hair to busy her hands and conceal the shaking of her fingers. Although, this time they shook with fury, not fear. The warmth touch still lay in the crook of her arm, her anchor still grounded her, and the pink polish tapped to a song of reassurance along the soft lines of her dark skin. Kiara looked to Sarah and a small tug of pride pulled at her lips to mirror the one beaming beside her. 

“You’re going first, Kiara, God damn it!” His knuckles were white as his grasp tightened around the core of the bottle. He thrusted it closer, his gaze glazed and his breath stained. 

“Mason, she doesn’t have to-”

“Sarah, shut the fuck up,” he aggressively pointed his finger as he spat his words, “this is the night KieKie becomes a true Kook.” Her jaw tightened, her teeth grinding, at the mention of her insecurity. He poked at the hole in her heart, the same one that made her feel like she would never fit in, like she was offbeat to the world around her. Kiara Carrera, a blot on the landscape. “Consider this your initiation.” Again the bottle was in her face, his fingers covering the blue and yellow  _ Corona  _ label, his scowl tightening. 

Kiara challenged his stare for a moment. The viperous green swam in the red of his eyes but stood strong against the cold black of her own. She raised her chin high and readjusted her crown. A huff of air escaped her nose before her chipped manicure gripped the head of the bottle. “Fuck it.” 

She laid it on the table. The tips of her fingers skimmed the surface of the wood, her worn bracelet shifted as her right wrist twisted, a gulp of oxygen rapidly gathered in the bed of her lungs. She held her breath for a beat longer, only releasing it the moment the glass spun a dance. 

The first second was fast, almost so fast the bottle was a blur as the mind of fate was thinking. The next was slightly slowed, anybody could be its victim. The last was lazy, it lingered selfishly as it finished its time around the circle. And when it came to its complete stop the butt of it faced her while its ugly head reared a perfect straight line across the table. 

It stood in the space between Mason and Topper, favoring closer to the former. Her heart stopped beating completely at the realization of fate’s decision. She couldn’t find the strength to look up so instead her eyes followed the droplets of water condensation cloaking the bottle, one had escaped before it circled the rim and fell into its mouth to hide forever.  _ Lucky _ . She lifted her gaze as a part of her was searching for her own escape but there was only one and the bottle, like an arrow, pointed right to it. Although now it was no longer an empty doorframe. 

His body slouched against the chipping brown wood. The bruises along his skin were illuminated under the colors of the LED lights, his slightly overgrown hair brushed the cut of his cheekbone. His mouth was pulled down into a permanent scowl and his arms folded to his chest, pressed against the folds of his uneven bow tie. He sat aloof but his eyes were eager and they laid on her. The blue trapped within them never strayed despite movement of the room. She suddenly felt the heat of his stare all at once, it erupted through every nerve in her body and danced with the blood in her veins. 

Kiara watched as the people surrounding her spoke. Their lips moved but no sound followed. Her world was suddenly quiet as her mind raced, the only sound that was heard was the buzz of television static playing in the back of her thoughts. Mason leaned forward, his arm resting on the hem of his shorts, as the smirk plastered across his stubble spread but the heat from JJ’s stare was all she could feel, all she could focus on. She traveled back to him and his head cocked to the side, his eyebrow rising with it, as he, along with all the others, awaited her next move and before she knew it her weight was back on her feet. 

She parted from his blue eyes to look to the green pair staring up at her, a travel from an ocean to a forest. Mason’s chin raised to her movement before his body did. He stood before her, his shorts slightly ridden from his prior position, the collar of his shirt somewhat lopsided, and arrogance laid across his features. The rough lines of his palms raked the freckles of her forearms as he stood directly in front of her, the toes of his shoes tapping her heels. Kiara watched him tower her, mouth agape, lashes fluttering, as he began to lean closer, his stare now hot on her lips. 

Her body moved before her mind obeyed it, their shoulders brushing as she passed. Mason’s voice was faint as her heart beat pulsed in her ears. The room had been so small earlier but now, under JJ’s intense watch, it seemed too big. His eyes laid lazy against her skin till he realized the direction she was storming to. His back straightened from against the doorframe, the ankles of his combat boots uncrossing as he stood to his full height. Her footsteps grew closer, quicker, and his Adam’s apple shifted against his throat. His scowl deepened in confusion, his eyebrows creasing as they pushed together. “What are you doing?” his voice was rough, the cut near his cupid’s bow pulling while he spoke. His question battled against the sound of the blaring music, only to be left to the void unanswered. 

Kiara stood below him, the extra two inches of her silver heels making no difference to their height gap. Her chin raised, his lowered. JJ’s eyes were alive on her features, clinging to the freckles adoring her blush stained cheeks and climbing to her big round chocolate iries, the same ones that laid restless under her long fluttered lashes. Her lips were agape, cloaked in gloss and shimmering his invitation. They moved as she breathed his name, so softly the music consumed it entirely, before rushing to connect with his lifting scowl. 

It was meant to only last a second. Kiara’s first intention was just a simple peck for the sake of the game. Her hands brushed against the hem of her dress as they hung innocently at her side. Her heels were lowering back to the floor, her lips slowly parting from the comfort of his, when the soft of his palm cradled her jaw and pulled her deeper into him, their kiss never breaking. Kiara’s hands secured her balance as they clung to his blonde locks. The warmth of his touch raided through the silk of her dress as his other hand traveled to the small of her back. 

Her head was growing dizzy. Her stomach was sick as a swarm of butterflies bat their wings furiously inside it. Her fingers were slightly shaking as they brushed JJ’s jaw, delicate to his left side. And when they parted, their lips still touched, only so lightly, as they breathed in the others air. Her heart was racing against her chest, so fast she wondered if he could feel it too. Kiara’s eyes opened, instantly connecting with the darkening blue of his iries, as her heels reached the hardwood. 

She sucked a deep breath in as she desperately focused on the feel of the air filling her lungs and rather the dying urge to kiss him again. Her fingers subconsciously grazed her swelling lips, the nerves slightly sensitive to the touch. And without thinking her gaze followed the movement of his tongue along the curves of his own lips as it licked at her strawberry flavored gloss. A soft bubble of laughter slipped through her, pulling a small smile across her features, as her heels spun. 

Her dress swayed as she walked, almost dancing to the slowly dying music. The crown of flowers woven through her curls itched as it laid slightly deshleved behind her ears. Every stare was on her as she sat back on the cold leather couch. Her chipped manicure smoothed the ends of her dress as it settled along the curves of her knees before her chin raised and she smirked to the black haired boy across from her. The bottle had sat in the same position she had left it in, still pointing perfectly at JJ, the tousled blonde who reached for the glass of stray bourbon placed near the door. 

“Well uh-” Sarah’s smile grew wider, flashing her pearly white teeth, as she spoke, “Who's next?” 

The music was loud as it was contained in the walls of the small room. The clouds of smoke and smell of beer plagued the air. The lights flashed, colors dancing against their skin. And the bottle spun once more. And Kiara looked back to him but only found an empty doorframe. 

Although rumor has it after the lights died and the drinks emptied, when the moon was high and sounds of the ocean was all that could be heard, there were two pairs of footsteps imprinted in the sand that lead far from Midsummers. A trail that was eventually engulfed by the sea and only left behind a flower crown and a slightly uneven bow tie.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe you just read my story. 
> 
> I love you with all my heart. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
